RPlog:A New Team
---- At this time of the day, the base would normally be abuzz with activity, uniform-clad soldiers of all branches and commands going about this way or that. But with the situation on the planet and system as it is, and the number of reinforcements sent, it might have taken on ridiculous proportions. Fortunately, there are some sections of it that do have some peace and quiet if by necessity. This briefing room deep underground is one such section. The room itself resembles a small presentation area, seats arranged into long rows, with all of it arranged in a very gentle slope. The 'team', such as it may be, begin to arrive in small groups or otherwise as individuals, seats taken here and there. At the front of the room before a large display screen stand two officers, one identified as a Marine Colonel and the other a Navy Lt-Commander. Galatea may as well have been incarcerated during her brief excursion into the realm of medical academia for all the tension coiled within her muscles and mentality. The medic was always the trespasser in the company of the denizens of Republic worlds and mannerisms making socializing and interacting with people in general a trying task that asked much of her in acting. The descent into the bunker and the suffocating murk of underground humidity and the air of order and rigidly defined duty does much to ease the accumulated strain of such exertion. Galatea's steps, confidant and purposed, echo faintly off of the sharp edges of plascrete and solid construction, announcing her solitary arrival to the particularily keen of sense. She has come lightly equipped carrying her most reliable carbine along with a light reinforced suit akin to that of scouts who rely on stealth and speed more than technology to survive. Without a helmet, her hair is uncharactersitically allowed to flop about unhindered, obscuring her profile slightly. Her selection of seats is quick and closer to the back rather than the front. The material, protests softly as she slides in gracefully, taking care to not detract from any chatter that may have already begun regarding the pending mission and its details. "Greetings, soldiers, at ease.", the Marine colonel begins, that last for those overzealous among the assembled group who have snapped to. Rasi, that would be him at the front beside the Colonel, takes some steps back to lean against a wall while his part commences. "You've been chosen to be part of a team put together for the duration of the Mon Calamari campaign. For various reasons you were picked, but at the end of the day, it's because you were some of the best, and most importantly because you have shown yourselves to not have the intelligence of a common bantha. Which will be of utmost importance." A quick snicker passes through the Marine then, but he goes on without much time wasted on that. "Here are primarily members of the Marine Corps and some designated NRI agents.", which would be those fellows clad in the civilian clothings, perhaps the only ones in this section of the base. "This is not a permanent assignement, but for the time being, you can consider yourselves as primarily attached here until such a time as you are sent back to your former units." Stiff postured and cloaked in her usual rigid stoicism, the string of snickers fails to pierce through Galatea's dispassionately focused visage. For the medic, humor had no place in the ready room as it represented, at least to her, a distinct lack of discipline. Having settled herself, she waits with fingers laced across her abdomen and legs overlapped for the colonel to get to the meat of the assignment. Curiously enough, the medic found her mind drifting back to her discussions regarding the outcome of the war - and her bleak outlook of the Republic's chances of success - with a number of people on New Alderaan. The casual insertion of humor was a constant reminder of how different the mentalities of the two factions are. "You have all been chosen to infiltrate the Imperial/QSP-controlled city of Morjanssik and gather as much intelligence as possible on numbers, equipment and general readiness state of the enemy troops within that city. This will pave way for further offensives to recapture that city and free what citizens are held hostage there. Secondly, you are to lay the groundwork for further offensives, in particular by disabling shields, power grids and other such sensitives facilities that would impede on our attempt to liberate it." With his part completed, the Colonel steps back and motions forward Rasi. "Thank you, Sir.", the naval officer says before turning to address the small group. If you would pay attention to either this screen or the ones attached to your seats. You will find a detailed map of the city." A quick tap on a remote in his hand and the viewscreen behind him activates, the map in question appearing. Another, and the view zooms in to one particular area of the city. "Here is one of your prime targets, what we assume to be one of the primary power generators of the city. As it is unlikely that the QSP/Imperials would bring in the hardware necessary to create energy on that scale, we assume that they simply commandeered it. Should it be shut down, the initial approach of our troops would be easier." On and on he goes on, running the gathered crew through specific targets, likely approaches, dangers, mission requirements for each target. Galatea furrows her brow when the objective is finally eviscerated for all to see. Imperial controlled. For a deserter with loose connections to the ISB in her past, the concept of walking directly into enemy territory as a recognizeable entity -- when stealth was cleary of the utmost importance -- seemed absurd to the marine. For now, she refrains from bringing up her dilemna at the moment and makes a note of bringing it up with the CO at a more opportune moment. It was entirely possible that the fact had been considered and there was a solution or role that minimized the possibility of exposure. Wiping her face free of the concerned expression, her gaze continues to remain fixated on the active speaker in an attempt to commit as many details as possible to memory. "Given the sheer importance of this task, you will have at your disposal an invaluable tool in this. You will be able to listen in on Imperial and QSP communications within the city at will.", a moment taken to let everyone take that in. "New Republic Intelligence.", a nod given in the direction of the agents in the room, as expected they have congregated into a group of their own. "has pulled a major coup in figuring out a way to tap into Imperial communications which should make the task of getting into the city undetected and unharmed a less difficult task. Though certainly not an easy one. And of course, the task of moving about is similarly made less problematic. I will open the floor to questions at this point, any sorts of them are welcomed." Galatea raises her hand and, when addressed, voices her concern clearly enough for everyone in the room to hear her. "Is there an exit strategy devised in the event of capture? Cover story? Signalling methodology?" Clearly catered to her current situation as she had a feeling that her situation was in fact taken into consideration and judged inconsequential to the overall objective. Perhaps Republic mentality wasn't so different when it came to expendability. "Good question, Corporal.", Rasi replies, and after a few shifts of the screen, the map settles on an area at the bottom of the city. "Under normal circumstances, you will sneak out through the sewage system, unfortunately for those of you with a refined sense of smell, that cannot be changed. Distraction will be created by our friends in the Mon Calamarian knights and by a simulated assault on the city. You will have the option to request an early exit should the situation get too hot or something else develop. There is also the possibility that the assault on the city will start while you are still in it, in which case your only task will be making your way to Republican forces. If captured, we hold the option to either send in another team to retrieve you, or should enough of the objectives have been achieved commence the assault of the city at which point we will of course take all necessary actions to see to your freedom." Galatea nods in affirmation to Rasi's instructions, digesting the information as thoroughly as she possibly can. "One final question, sir. What equipment load outs will be available -- specifically with regards to disguise and obfuscation?" The marine didn't have any particular desire to be on the receiving end of the activities she engaged in during her initial military tenure. "I can't provide a definitive and thorough answer as to all the technicalities. I believe that the Colonel here knows more than I do on the matter. However, we do have at our disposal hard-acquired genuine Imperial Navy uniforms and the appropriate clearances. They will be placed at your disposal for the duration of the mission, and what Quarren personnel go on this mission will be passing off as QSP members." The screen switches to an image of the uniform he just mentionned, several angles of it shown. "You will undergo a thorough familiarization course with Imperial procedures and general behaviour before you are sent off on this mission. Part of the reason why you were chosen is that your files already state that you have a certain degree of knowledge with the Imperial mindset. That said, we do expect that at least some of those uniforms will be returned intact and unburned. And bonus points will be earned if we are able to acquire some ISB/Compnor gear for use in future missions such as these." A slight cough from the highest-ranking of the two presenters, and Rasi quickly shifts to the end part of this briefing. "Anyway, actual equipment will be geared to the task and the Colonel will contact you and run you through what he feels is needed. That said, before we conclude this, I will state that this is a high risk mission and that should you feel unable or unwilling to undertake it you have the option to pull out. This is the one and only time you will have that opportunity. Any takers?" His eyes sweep over the group, trying to discern if anyone is having second thoughts or the like. Galatea makes no visible indication that she intends to back out of the mission, regardless of the risks to her personal welfare multiplied by historical precedence. She makes a point of meeting Rasi's eyes, as he scans, betraying nothing other than unerring confidence in her ability to contribute effectively. In the end, the risks were acceptable. If she had wanted to stay out of harms way she never would've entered the Republic to begin with. Ah, pity, no one picks up the offer, the far saner Navy crewmen would have thought this over quite a few times before signing up on this. "Good, I believe that is all, you are dismissed. For the duration of the mission, you've been assigned special quarters within the base and you will prepare and train there for the short few days before you are sent off. Good luck, dismissed.", the Colonel says, Rasi having stepped back towards the viewscreen and just now deactivating it. Once that is done, the remote is placed somewhere nearby and he reaches for the briefcase he brought with him before making his way out alongside everybody.